


Stitches

by uarejeff



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Based on a Myth, Childhood Trauma, Descent into Madness, Flash Fiction, Gen, Graphic Descriptions of Injuries, Odin's A+ Parenting, Punishment, Whump, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uarejeff/pseuds/uarejeff
Summary: Everything Odin does he does for a reason. He's the Allfather, after all.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Stitches

Blood was seeping down Loki’s throat, the metallic burn coating his tongue and slowly slithering down into his stomach. He coughed, trying to hack the blood back up, shoulders heaving, but he only succeeded in making his head spin and blood come out his nostrils. His nose because his mouth—his mouth—

His mouth—

Loki squeezed his eyes shut, even though there wasn’t really a point. The darkness pressed against his eyes no matter what he did, suffocating him until he couldn’t tell where he started and the lightless air stopped. The shadows swallowed him whole, leaving him breathless, cold, lost. Defenseless. 

He cried out softly, scared to make too much noise in case there were other _ things _ in this cell with him, scared of not making any noise and ceasing to exist, scared of moving his lips in even the slightest because when he did—

_ Oh gods— _

_ Everything your father does he does for a reason, _ Loki remembers being told. _ Every action, every decision is planned. He is the Allfather. He sees all, he knows all. _

Gently, gently, Loki touched his stitches, the blood seeping into his fingertips. Spiking pain exploded from the dull burn, and he pulled away abruptly, movements stiff and jerky. He wrapped his bloodstained hands around himself instead. _ Everything your father does he does for a reason. _

Loki coughed again, wetness splattering over his clothes, his face, the stone floor. _ What a mess, _ he thought. Then: _ how pitiful. _

A reason? And for what _ reason _ would he do this? Punishment? (Sif is a spoiled, unruly brat. It was about damn time someone put her in her place.) For lying? Or something else? The same reason that his father frowns whenever he sees Loki, the same reason that he has favored Thor _ all these years— _

Loki rolled from his fetal position to his back, limbs outstretched into the shadows, almost laughing at the irony of it all. _ Go on then, _ he thought. _ Drag me deeper into the blackness. Go on. Give me a _ reason _ for why I should care. _

His fingers curled into his palms, forming fists, solidifying his pain into something that he can _use,_ something that can _hurt._ _Everything Odin does he does for a reason._

Loki’s mouth was stitched closed. He was covered in blood and being weighed down by the filthy darkness. Loki was a liesmith, a silvertongue, and he knew a goddamn lie when he saw one. 


End file.
